


一些往事

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 中世纪，两位国王的交锋。BE，一方主人公死亡，没有直接的感情描写，慎点（但我其实最喜欢这篇，真的）1-5章是第三人称陈述，6-8章是莱因哈特视角





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
天主在上，他是不会忘记任何一个人的，不管那个人是穷人还是富人，是老人还是婴儿，是男人还是女人，所有的人都难逃一死。  
什么？我？我已经是个没什么价值的老人了，泥土已经埋到了我的脖子，我的脚底已经踩在了无边的黑暗里，那黑暗终要将我吞噬，我却只能眼睁睁看着，直到死神将镰刀架在我的面前，僵硬和疼痛将我封缄。  
我是个将死之人了，也许哪一天，当我沉睡的时候，当阳光照在草垛上，野花开在溪流两边的时候，我就那样安静地走了，就像荒野里沉睡的寂寂无名的尸体那样，就像秋天发黄掉落的树叶一样，他们干瘪而冷酷，冷漠而寂寥，因为生命已经被无法抵抗的力量强行剥夺走了。  
所以我不愿沉默直到死亡，我的两鬓斑白，一把老骨头发出咯吱的声响，但我的上下颚还能开合，我的舌头仍能动作，正如我心中的那簇火苗，虽然微弱，虽然时日无多，但仍然活着，所以可以用剩下的时光讲述，那些我经历过的，我曾经想努力抹去的，却最终不甘于独自带到坟墓里，陪我一起腐烂的过往。荣耀不曾属于我，幸福不曾属于我，我却仍是一刻不停地追寻，直到慈悲的上帝用无形的大手将一些从大地上抹去，也许到了那时，我就能得到真正的，灵魂的平静了。  
啊呀真是抱歉，我这个老糊涂啰啰嗦嗦这么多，却还没讲到我要讲的那个人。  
你问我他是谁？  
他的名字我不想提，因为三十多年过去了，这个名字在王国里一直没人提起过，已经故去的国王不愿提起他，所以没人知道，而如今的国王和人民们早已忘了他，所以他就更加不会被提起了。但是我很清楚，他也是国王。

他和我生于同一年的复活节。他出生得比我早，因为当国王新添了一位小王子的消息从王宫传到城里时，我的母亲正眼看着产婆擦拭我湿漉漉的身体。我们虽然一前一后出生，我们的命运却大相径庭，他将会成为公爵，伯爵，或者其他什么的贵族，不愁吃穿，不担心生活，然后在结束一生的享乐后死在儿孙的环绕中。然而我不行，我出生在茅草屋里，我是贫民的儿子，我的父亲是贫穷，我的母亲是愁苦，我的老师是天地，我的生活乐趣来源于下过雨后的泥泞水坑。  
神父先生告诉我们，基督爱世人。我们的的酒是基督的血，我们的饼是基督的肉，我们的痛苦和罪孽全部由基督承受，通向天堂的大门却会由基督为我们打开。当神父先生知道我出生于复活节时，他仰头看向天空，手指在胸前画十字，他告诉我，出生于复活节是神的恩典，只要我虔诚又谦卑，基督的爱将会永远陪伴我，直到生命的尽头。  
我曾对神父的话语深信不疑，那些仪式和神圣的话语都曾在我的心中产生莫名的触动。那时我相信命运是公平的，神是仁慈的，为富不仁的人会下地狱，贫苦善良的人们会去天堂。  
就这样，我度过了人生中最初的二十年，我渐渐长成了一个身体健壮，面容讨喜的小伙子，身上有无穷的力气，眼中是对生活的热情。只有在很少的时候，我才会意识到，我的生活并不是世界的全部，有和我一样的岁数，出生于同一天的男人，他居住在城堡里，读书识字，被王公贵族和太太小姐们环绕。我以为时光对我们是宽容的，不论贫富贵贱，我们都将拥有自己的未来，然而我想错了。世事难以预料，上帝的旨意凡人永远难以揣度，冷酷的刑罚降临时，没人能逃掉——那就是疾病和死亡。  
疾病首先出现在城里。不在我们这边，在城市的那一边。我听到门外有人说一些人生病了，他们全身发黑，身体肿胀，只能倒在自家的床上，绝望地呻吟着，直到死亡将他们吞没。死神并没有因为猎取到一些牺牲品就轻易满足，他贪得无厌，野心勃勃，想抹去更多的生命。很快，死亡就席卷了全城，到处都是尸体，到处都是恐惧。有的家庭失去了妻子，有的家庭失去了丈夫，有的家庭失去了儿女，甚至有的家庭无一幸免，六七个曾经鲜活的存在被完全抹杀了。然而剩下的人却仍然没有摆脱死亡的阴影，也许这里就是地狱吧，我们惴惴不安，等待着末日的审判。  
然而就在这样的黑暗与痛苦中，我们听到了从城堡那边传来的消息。最尊贵的国王陛下在病魔席卷他的国土的时候，决定放弃自己的人民，选择把自己封闭在城堡里，用坚硬的墙壁和钢铁的城门阻隔危险，他美丽的妻子、尊贵的儿子和女儿们将陪伴在他身边，和他共同度过艰难的时光。  
去他的国王吧！这个该死的懦夫，固执的蠢驴，饱食终日却碌碌无为的奸诈之人！平静生活的时候，他派来的征税官骑着骏马，鼻孔朝天，得意洋洋；灾难来临的时候，他却龟缩在自己的城堡里，就好像我们是危险的猛兽，肮脏的粪土。为什么富贵从不青睐老实本分的穷人，而残酷的死神却往往寻上我们的家门？是因为那茅屋太肮脏？是因为住在茅屋中的人们衣衫褴褛？还是因为我们生如蝼蚁，数量众多，不值得丝毫的怜惜？  
最艰难的日子里，我曾经恶毒地祈祷，希望某一天，失去生命的痛苦也能降临到那些富贵人的头上，如果世上注定有人要承受苦难，那么为什么不能是他们？  
让我没想到的是，我的祈祷，又或者是诅咒，居然奏效了。死亡虽然迟了一些日子，却最终抵达了城堡。在疾病爆发的两个月后，我听说城堡那里传来消息，国王的儿子们死了。


	2. 一些往事2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人称自述

当死神的阴影从整片大地上渐渐消失时，人们才得到了喘息的机会。死者永远的死了，生者在曾经家园的遗迹上苟延残喘，追寻着哪怕最后一点存活的可能。  
瘟疫拆散了无数的家庭。这场灾难让我失去了父亲和母亲，远在城堡里的国王失去了他的两个儿子。但命运对他还是仁慈的，他有一个儿子侥幸活了下来，是他那位出生于复活节的小儿子。我们都知道，这个本没有继承权，却因为兄长的死亡而成为国王独子的小王子将会成为新的国王。  
母亲曾和我讲过老国王继位时的景象。身穿华丽衣服的男人手持权杖，头戴王冠，骑着高大的白色骏马，由侍卫们簇拥着走在城里，接受道路两旁的民众们对他投来的羡慕畏惧的目光。宣礼的官员告诉民众们，国王是上帝的儿子，国王受上帝庇护，国王无所不能。

老国王已经非常年迈了。我知道新国王的继位是迟早的事情，但我没想到它居然发生得这么快。当老国王的死讯传来时，我们的反应竟然是不可思议。作为出生于老国王在位期间的年轻人，我们理所当然地认为，他是我们唯一的统治者，至于他的那位所有将会继承他的遗产的儿子，我们却没有丝毫的了解。  
也许是因为他已经故去的哥哥们的光芒太过耀眼，也许是他的性格导致他为人低调。我们在这一刻是迷惘的，我们不了解新国王是怎样的人，我们更不了解他将会把我们带向何方。也许他是一个智者，他知道如何经营国家，管理他的人民；也许他是一个庸人，他将会毫无建树地保留祖先留下的遗产，浑浑噩噩度过一生；也许他是一个蠢材，毫无能力和魅力，暴虐而残忍，把一切都推向深渊。  
所有的猜测都在新国王继位的那天戛然而止了。从教堂加冕结束后，他像他父亲生前做过的那样，来到了城市里，作为新的君主，与他的臣民相见。我就像我的母亲曾经做过的那样，站在道路两旁的人群里，仰望新领主的风姿。  
他来了。他的身上是华丽的金红色斗篷，他的腰间是镶嵌着红宝石的长剑，他的头顶是金子做的王冠。他很年轻，相貌并不威严，也没有给人任何压迫感，他的气质让他显得更像是一位哲学家而不是国王，然而在场的所有人都明白，他就是真正的国王。  
我看着国王从我面前走过，又目送着国王消失在我的视野里。我们互相认识，明确彼此的身份悬殊，然后分别，各自开始彼此的生活。

变故就是在那一刻发生的。  
一个年轻女人突然冲破了人群，挣开了守卫的阻拦，冲到了新国王的马前。高大的马匹受了惊吓，猛地抬起身体发出嘶鸣，马上的新国王拼命抓紧缰绳，才阻止了年轻女人被踩死的惨剧。这时候我才看清，那个女人的怀里抱着一个婴儿。  
国王抬手阻止了包围而来，要以冲撞国王的罪名逮捕年轻女人的侍卫们。他坐在骏马上，低头看向那个女人。他的黑发沐浴在阳光里，在王冠的映衬下熠熠生光，他的眼神却是温和的。我记得他对那个女人说：“不幸的女人，愿上帝保佑的你的年轻和莽撞，你有何事要向我叙说呢？”  
“尊敬的陛下，XX最灿烂而富有生机的儿子，富有四海的尊贵的国王。我作为您的子民，本不应在这个重要的日子拦住您的步伐，然而一些疑问已经在我心中积压了太久，一些冤屈让我难以平静，所以作为您万千子民中的一个，作为一名失去丈夫的孤苦的妻子，作为一个出生不到四个月的婴儿的母亲，我要质问您，我发自内心地质问您，六个月前，当疾病席卷整个国家的时候，您在做什么？当死神无情地收割我们的生命时，您在想什么？作为存活下来的人，因为哥哥的死去而成为国王的幸存者和幸运者，您又如何对待这片土地，和被交付到您手中的这片土地上的人民？”  
她的每一个问题都让我心惊。我以为国王会不耐烦地打断她，我以为侍卫会无情地拖走她，然而没有。国王低头看着女人，平静地接受了她的所有质问。  
然后他开口了。  
“如你所讲的，我是个幸运者，我的哥哥们死于瘟疫，我却得以苟活。”说到这里，他停顿了一下。“我在这里羞愧地坦白，瘟疫发生的时候，我在城堡里，城堡的巨石垒成的围墙和坚固的大门将民众阻隔在了城外。”  
虽然我们知道这是事实，然而当事实被由亲历者亲口说出来的时候，围观的人群仍然忍不住发出了惊呼。  
“我必须承认，我是个懦夫。我的家族本应是这片土地的守护者，在所有人的生命都受到威胁时，我们本应在你们遇到危险时站出来解决疾病和死亡。我们曾自比为上帝的儿子，然而我们却畏惧死神的淫威，在生存还是毁灭的问题前选择了逃避。然而即使我们想逃避死神，死神却不会放过我们。所以即使我们把自己封锁在了城堡中，死神的手也能从坚硬的墙壁间穿过，掠夺大量的生命。”  
“在这场瘟疫中，我失去了我的母亲、两个哥哥和一个妹妹。他们曾经是这个王国里最尊贵的人之一，可是他们就这样地死了，死亡的方式和所有的普通人一样。这就证明了，他们也是人，和我一样，和你们一样，都是再平常不过的人类，脆弱如同春天的夜晚开放的花朵，一场突如其来的暴雨就能将其摧残。”  
如果说承认把自己和人民隔绝起来的行为已经让我感到震惊了，那么国王刚才的那一段关于人类的话语更让我感到不可思议：对于一个国王而言，这种行为无异于承认自己不比他的人民高贵。天主在上！作为一名王子、作为新的国王，他居然是这样看待自己的！  
在场的所有人，包括那位挡住国王的马的年轻女人和跟随国王的侍卫们都陷入了沉默。接着，更让所有人震惊的是，身披灿烂斗篷的国王从马背上跳了下来，走到了那个女人面前，他将温和的眼神投向女人怀里的婴儿。  
“逝去的生命已经无法挽回，但是存活的人还要继续生活。怀抱着孤儿的不幸女人，我在此，代表我的家族，也代表我个人，向大家郑重地道歉。这是一个道歉，也是一个承诺。我希望你们能接受我的歉意。然而即使如此，我却仍然要诚实地告诉你们，我的道歉是无法真正获得你们的认同的，因为我仍是国王。可是无论如何，这是我的身份，也是我的责任，我戴有这纯金制成的、沉重的王冠，我也必然要相应地负起这顶王冠的佩戴者应尽的义务。”  
作为一个和他拥有相同年龄的年轻人，我突然在这一刻感受到了他心灵的重负。也许他曾经渴望做一个安静而平凡的人，一些不可知的，连他作为王子都不能掌握的命运的大手把他推到了时代的浪潮里，让他挣扎、让他痛苦。太多的问题犹在等着解决，太多的矛盾还没有被化解，然而他选择了不逃避。  
年轻的国王将金色的权杖递给了身旁的侍卫，他的手伸向了包裹着婴儿的襁褓。  
他说：“我会尽心照顾这个孩子，正如我会努力保护这个国家。”


	3. 一些往事 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人称叙述

我记得那位国王的长相、神态和语调。虽然已经过去了几十年，但那些记忆就像是被烙印在我脑海中一样，清晰如昨，我一闭眼，总会忍不住回想起来。  
我常常听到有人感慨世事难料，人情凉薄，我起初不信，后来意识到就连我自己也是如此。  
他死后的几千个日夜里，我努力尝试着去忘掉他，把他作为一个秘密，尘封在记忆的海洋里，但我发现我做不到，我的良心不允许我忘了他。曾经有几年，我每天晚上都从深夜的噩梦中惊醒。我能看到他，我能听到他的声音，我看着他背对着我慢慢向前走，他脚上的镣铐却刺伤了我的眼。我多么希望他能回头看我，哪怕只有一眼，可是梦里的他从不回头。他就那样消失在空荡荡的囚室里，不曾留下哪怕一丝一毫的遗迹。让我甚至怀疑，他是否存在过。他像一只云雀，让优美的鸣音回响在一方困局里，但是歌声的来源却已杳然无踪。  
几年前，我曾经回到过那个关押他的地方，那里偏远僻静，只有孤零零一座高塔。这里不被用作关押已经很多年了，准确地说，是自从他死了以后。那位强大的、意志坚定宛如天神一般的国王带走了他的尸体，关闭了这座高塔，他的名字从此以后也成了这个王国里人们不愿提起的名字。  
作为守卫看管他的那几年里，我曾经不止一次地思考过，金发的国王究竟是如何看待自己的前任的。是作为终生的敌人？还是作为一个怜悯的对象？又或者是一个无足轻重而不会想起的弃子？也许我作为一个身份低微的人，不应这样肆意地揣度上位者的心意，然而我总会在这时意识到，我一直是站在他的角度为他的命运而担忧：他被安静地囚禁在塔里，仿佛已经被遗忘，是不是他的生命将不会受到威胁呢？如果可以，我能救他出去吗？至于他自己，是怎么看待这样的一件事呢？会不甘吗？会悲痛吗？会愤怒吗？会因为受到背叛而沦落到现在的境地而后悔吗？  
我不知道。  
他太安静了，安静到我甚至忘了揣测他的感情。他总是平静的，温和的。从他被带来的那天起，从我见到他的那天起，他就一直处于这样的状态，就好像已经完全接受了现状，放弃与命运进行无休无止的斗争。也许这对他来说是解脱？也许他在囚牢里真正获得了自由？不，不可能。  
塔顶小小的一方囚室是他唯一能走动的地方，沉重的脚镣锁住他的脚腕，带来日复一日的疼痛和屈辱。最开始的那段时间，他有时还会从坚硬的床上坐起身，扶着墙下地走走，但后来他放弃了，他会用被子盖住脚腕，靠在枕头上，低头读他的羊皮纸书。  
有时候他会和我说话，他竟对我称敬语，让我受宠若惊。  
我曾告诉他：“大人，您是尊贵的王子，我只是一个不配拥有姓氏的下等人，您这样会让我感到惶恐的。”  
但他这时候笑了笑，“我是曾经的国王的儿子，但我也是国家的一个普通子民，就像你一样，我和你并没有什么区别。难道死亡以后，站在上帝面前时，我还会因为国王之子的身份而受到天使们的特殊照拂吗？”  
这让我哑口无言。  
对不起，我不应该讲太多这些琐事的，对于一个讲故事的人而言，这太啰嗦了，太带有感情色彩了。我的本意是将他的故事告诉你，让你知道，这世上曾有这样的一位国王存在过，他虽然失去了他的名誉和地位，但这并不影响他是一位很好的国王。


	4. 一些往事 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人称叙述

我从未细想过时代这个词，因为它距离我这样卑微的人是那么遥远。从破碎的歌谣里，我听说了信仰、虔诚、死亡和战争，在从未知的过去直到现在的漫长道路上，是无数消逝的生命和累累尸骨，然而所有逝去的人都静默无声，不同的脸孔如同米迦勒节游行中的天使们，所有真实的情感都被隐藏在面具之下，而我作为旁观者，只能看到他们光鲜的外表和华彩的背影。  
然而时代又是真实的，我属于这个国度，这片土地，我在无知无觉中成了见证者，又将和其他平凡卑微的人一样消失在尘埃中。难道古往今来的故事都是重复的？难道一个个粉墨登场又匆匆谢幕的大人物都会像这个故事的主人公一样，无论性格和命运，都被湮没在新的人和新的事中。

变故来得出乎我的意料。  
当征兵官们来到人群中时，我才意识到出状况了。  
是要打仗了吗？那位身材魁梧，佩戴宝剑的男人站在集市中央的高台上，大声地向我们宣布征兵的消息。  
“凡年满十四岁，有志报国的青年男子们，来我这里报到！为了我们的国家，为了国王陛下！我需要你们站出来，在战场上杀敌，让那些贪婪的懦夫们闻风丧胆，丢盔弃甲！你们的妻子，你们的父母和孩子都会因为你们的勇猛而荣耀！”  
集市上的人们将征兵官团团围住，我听到有人问他国王现在怎么样了，又有人问，我们的敌人将会是谁？还有一些人，比如我，目不转睛地盯着台上的国王的使者，等待着他的回答。  
“是心怀不轨、声名狼藉的背叛者！是辜负了国王的信任的背信弃义者！他们虽然能暂时得意一小会儿，但终将被我们击败。我们要抓住他们，用斧子劈开他们的盔甲，用宝剑斩断他们的头颅，用他们的鲜血装点你们的战甲，用他们的生命换取你们的永恒！”  
征兵官站在台上环顾我们，我们抬头仰望着他。  
“有人愿意为了伟大的国王陛下站出来吗？”他大喊着。  
“老爷，我愿意。”一种奇异的精神推动着我，让我忍不住向前迈步。  
“很好，”他说，“你选择了荣耀的人生。”  
征兵官对我微笑，我却有着不祥的预感。

我哪里懂得战争。  
我只是被武装的平民，和周围所有的平民一样。  
我知道自己在国王而战，可是自从几年前的加冕和巡游，我就再没见过国王。我也不了解未来的对手。听说他是一位伯爵？听说他发动战争是为了索取自己对王位的宣称。  
然而对于我来说，我只知道，如果我在战争中活下来，建立功勋，我将会获得一大笔财产，如果幸运的话，我甚至可以得到一些头衔，然而这一切的前提是我能活下来。  
起初战争非常顺利，我们的军队勇敢，我们的将领富有智慧，敌人在和我们交锋时节节败退，我们甚至以为不久后就可以结束这场战争。  
然而就在战争开始后的第三个月，情况却突然起了巨大的变化。  
有人反叛了。  
反叛的人不是别人，正是国王陛下的叔叔，王国里最大的封臣，他手中的军队几乎可以和国王的军队相匹敌。  
形式陡然变得紧张，我们处在了最危险的境地中，我们的前方是敌人，后方也是敌人。  
接下来的经历如同地狱一般残酷，之前的战争中的所有成果都化为了泡影，太多的死亡，太多的失败，然而即使在这样的绝境中，我们仍能设法取得了一些小小的胜利，突破了重重包围，退到了一座城堡中。

那天下午的发生的事情让我记忆犹新。  
那时我正站在城墙上，看着城堡外的敌人的军队。  
我知道国王陛下还在城堡里。他现在一定穿着铠甲，戴着金子做的王冠，腰间悬着锋利的宝剑。他可能在筹划如何保卫城堡，也可能在焦急地等待援军，但我却总是有一种奇异的希望。我相信我们不会输，我希望在已经付出了巨大牺牲的前提下还能获得一些微薄的回报，我希望上帝能站在我们这边，看着他的宠儿继续他的辉煌。  
我记得国王说过，他会保护我们，他会保护这个国家。  
我曾看到他身披战甲，夙夜不歇，我也能看出他身体并不好，但是一股奇异的精神气在支撑着他，让他虽然经受背叛，却努力地进行最后的抵抗，就像一位国王该做的那样。  
国王是荣耀的，国王也是身负重担的。  
所以那天下午，当他在所有士兵的面前，宣布投降的决定时，我就像当年那样，再次用不可思议的眼神看着他。  
他说，战争的根本目的是不同势力比出输赢。他的最后希望落空了，援军不会来了。他已经输了，败局无可挽回，再多的无谓牺牲没有任何意义。  
如果他不是国王，我一定要大声提出抗议：他真是一个奇怪的人。  
又或者是我想错了，荒谬的并不是他，而是战争本身。  
但不可抗力推着我们向前，新时代的来临已经无可避免。  
上帝不谈旧情。


	5. 一些往事 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人称叙述

城郊有一座高塔，建成已经有一百多年了。这里树木葱茏，幽静偏僻。  
战争结束之后，我被安排到这里做守卫。  
新来的时候，有人告诉我，这里之前一直是被作为关押王国里的重要犯人的，但是自从已经被推翻的那位国王上任后，他就释放了塔里的犯人们。  
可是他绝不会想到，有朝一日，他成为了这座塔里的最后一个囚徒。

我听说在城市里，新国王陛下在举行隆重的加冕典礼。人们说他俊美如天神，庄严辉煌得让人不敢直视他，人们开始传颂他的故事，讲述新国王的勇敢和顽强。人们称颂他，爱戴他，羡慕他的美貌，慑服于他的威严，但人们也谈到了他的雷霆手腕：他对待敌人毫不留情，他为了获得最终的胜利，不惮牺牲；他赏罚严明，明察秋毫，所有的诡计和私心都蒙蔽不了他的双眼。他像烈火，也像阳光，明亮炙热，让人不能不肃然起敬。  
然而对于他的前任，被他推翻的国王，人们却没什么兴趣。谁又会关心牺牲品呢？  
曾经的国王从高位落下，权杖落地，夺目的宝石被摔得粉碎，他头顶的王冠却被下一任掌握权力的人稳稳托在手中，继续向世人彰显着无上的荣光。  
总有人闪耀在最高处，也总有人黯然离场，不管他是否出于自愿。  
那位国王，被废黜的、和我出生于同一年复活节的国王，从此被关押在高塔里，直到生命的尽头。

荣耀和权力转瞬即逝，华贵的衣裳和庄严的外表又何尝不是如此。我曾见过他穿着国王的华服，也曾见过他身披耀眼的铠甲，最终却见到他穿着亚麻布料的衣服。令我感到难以置信的是，每一种装束对他而言都是自然而然的：他不会畏怯象征权力的华服，也不曾嫌弃铠甲上的血污，更不会愧赧于粗糙的平民的装束，他像就一望无际、虽然有呼吸的起伏和潮汐的律动，却始终平静的海，平静到足以包容所有的起伏和转折，不把人世间的寻常悲伤反复咀嚼。  
然而凡人又怎能和造物比肩？被囚于肉体中，又怎能获得真正的自由？如果把所有的悲伤独自饮恨，那该是怎样的牺牲和幸福？然而人的生命是短暂和脆弱的，灵魂的消逝和亡陨如果不像秋风吹落树叶一样萧索，就像火焰焚毁花瓣一样让人无可奈何。  
时光不会倒流，但即使倒流，我也只能做一个旁观者，任凭惊涛骇浪和世事变迁，看最坚强的灵魂和最耀眼的生命被吞卷入无尽的漩涡，留给我的是足以用漫长的余生中慢慢回味的苦涩。如果那是上帝的旨意。凡人终有一死，凡人无从选择。

可是时至今日，每当回想起他的死亡，对我来说都不亚于一场酷刑，那是一个缓慢的过程，就像鲜血汩汩流出却无法凝结，生命的温暖和缓缓跳动的心脏陷入无限的停滞；就像植物被阻隔了阳光，丢弃在阴暗的角落，日复一日地枯萎，直到绿色消失，生命的活力消失殆尽。  
也许这并不是谋杀者的本意，然而自从他陨落的开始，死亡就成了不可逆的进程。  
他一定意识到了这个过程，然而他像理所当然一般接受了这一切，所以他的死亡过程是漫长而安静的，以至于我在和他每天的相处中忽略了这一切，等到最终的宣判时发现一切已为时过晚。  
他对我一直是和蔼的，我曾以为他对所有人都是如此。然而在他临终时，我才发现，这些人里不包括他的继任者，那位击败并废黜了他的那位国王。

我记得那是春天。  
对于这片土地而言，春天意味着温暖和生机。清晨，太阳从地平线上升起，植物在荒原上恣意生长，野花零星地开在枝叶间，蜜蜂在花间不知疲倦地飞舞；到了晚上，月光被温柔地洒向大地，一切都安详地沉睡，唯有夜莺在树木掩映下不眠地歌唱，直到再一次黎明，万物再次苏醒，开始新一轮的春天的循环。  
但就在那个春天的下午，当他向我提出请求，恳求我帮他读一页纸上的文字时，我才意识到，他看不到了。  
难道这是那位国王的本意？  
把曾经最灿烂的存在逐渐扼杀在他织就的小小囚笼里，这种残忍和无情更甚于直接的杀害。可是我曾明确听到过国王的命令，他说，他尊重自己曾经的对手，所以他会善待他。除了自由，一切都可以给他。  
真是荒谬。对于热爱自由的人来说，如果没有自由，就相当于一无所有。  
在我知道他看不见的秘密之后，我犹豫了很久，终于决定向上司说出这个秘密。  
我虽然不忍心他受折磨，却也不愿意看到他的死。我其实和那位国王没有什么区别，甚至更残忍，还多添了几分愚蠢，妄想着用双手抓住他的手臂，阻挡他更早地迈向永恒。  
然而让我更没想到的是，在我说出这个秘密之后，那位国王来了。

我曾千百次猜测，他们将以什么样的样子面对彼此，但想想又觉得毫无可能：他们是敌人，胜负已分，死生不会再相见。  
所以我绝不会想到，他们的再一次相见，是在他临终的床前。

当金发的国王快步迈上高塔的最后一级阶梯时，我因为震惊而失去语言，甚至在慌忙中忘了礼数，他却丝毫没有注意。  
他是焦急的，不安的，甚至是恐惧的。他恐惧的原因正是我恐惧的原因，他心系安危的那个人正是我心念所在的那个人。  
我看到了国王，国王却没有看到我，他径直从我身旁走开，直奔向那简陋的床前。  
躺在床上的那个人听到响声，他微微侧过了头。  
“是你啊，亲爱的表亲，”他向谋杀犯开口了。  
这时我才意识到，原来他们早就认识彼此。

我曾想站在他身边，陪他直到生命的尽头。然而他却没给我这个权力。  
我听见他轻声对那位国王说：“我想请守卫们出去，可以吗。直到现在，我还是不习惯被人们围观。”  
那位金发的国王点了点头。话已至此，我们别无选择，只能离开。  
在他最后的岁月里，我与他朝夕相伴，然而我自始至终只是一个历史的旁观者，不配参与他的生活。冬天的大雪隐藏了鸟兽的足迹，海潮的冲刷洗去了沙滩上的波纹，他将所有的感情隐藏于内心深处，我能感受到那温度，也能微微窥见繁星坠落如天光。  
凡人终有一死，树叶竞相坠落。我眼看着他背负着自己的十字架，艰难行过荆棘遍布的各各他。  
我从未如此强烈地意识到，但凡苟活的生者，无一不是彼拉多。

我近乎自嘲地等待，直至深夜。  
当那位国王从楼梯上默默走下来时，我意识到，一切都结束了。  
他死了。  
没有丧钟，荒野里只有风吹过的声音；没有神父的祈祷，礼仪和繁冗的话语正陪着圣衣和十字架沉睡。  
也许所有的夜晚都如同这个夜晚一般安静，让存活于世间的人得以收敛悲伤。  
愿上帝保佑他的灵魂，赐给他爱和永恒。  
但是如果我没有料错的话，他已经得到了。

 

这就是我的故事。  
故事的主人公作古已久，故事的讲述者也时日无多。  
如果说，在讲故事之前还有一股奇异的精神支撑我写完故事的话，那么现在的我早已别无所求。  
就让我消失在风中吧，或是沉睡于寂静的水底，让我不至于听到永恒不息的人类的悲鸣。但咀嚼无尽的悲伤又何尝不是苦中作乐，细细品味竟然不失一丝活着的侥幸，虽然这更提醒了我，万物终有尽时。  
然而我却更加迷惘。  
我不知在即将来临的死亡的睡眠里，迎接我的将是应许的欢乐，还是生的彷徨。


	6. 一段自述 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱因哈特视角

自从幼年的那个夏日与他分别后，我曾无数次设想过和他重逢的情景，然而我却没万万没想到，我们最终被命运以最惨烈的方式分别放在了天平的两端，接受严苛的衡量。命运的天平是不平的，它不衡量灵魂的深度，也不衡量善恶与救赎，它只选择强者，并谄媚地向强者卑躬屈膝，这也是后来我得以掌握一切的原因。

然而强者又何尝得到过真正的满足呢？当我漫步过风起而不歇的原野，当我面对去而复返的海潮，当我手握权力和国土，尽享尊贵与荣华，我却在短暂的恍惚中意识到，它们并不真正属于我——它们只属于自己。

我阅尽众生，能抓住的却只有我的记忆。已逝去的人和事在我的记忆中翻滚、升腾，将那些过往再一次推到我面前，让我在午夜梦回之时陷入回想，让本应平静满足的我或喜或悲。

我不愿承认这是我的宿命，然而它就像上天早已为我安排好的道路，让我踏着一条看似充满艰辛，却异常平坦的道路，一步步走向最光辉灿烂的终点，然后它谄媚地扶我坐下在金子铸成的王座上，亲自为我披上华服，递给我权杖。

然而加冕的最终时刻仍未到来：这时我看到，在我的身旁，站着我曾经的君主，他的头顶是镶嵌宝石的王冠，他的黑发掩映着最后的光华。他无喜无悲地看着我，直到我夺走他的王冠，并将其戴在自己头上。在这一瞬间，昏暗的舞台上流光溢彩。我仿佛窥到了天光，但当我真切地感受到王冠的重量时，周围的所有人早已黯然离场。

直到此刻我才明白，我走的是一条从古至今都无人归还的路，我以灵魂换取了荣耀，毅然决然地将自己流放。

 

有的记忆会因为时间的冲刷而黯淡褪色，有的记忆却会因为主人公的反复思量而历久弥新。我在夏天的伊始抓住了春天的尾巴，那记忆太甜美、太像个童话，以至于我常常觉得那团绿色的雾就像吉光片羽，过于脆弱和珍贵，让我站在时光的彼端，心怀憧憬，转念却只有无尽的酸涩。

与他第一次相见时，我八岁。父亲带我拜访他的君主，我们的国王。

我们在那年春天离开家，在骑士的护送下一路南下，穿过河流和荒原，最终来到了他们的城堡。

我的父亲谦卑地向国王行礼，称其为尊贵的陛下。国王用温和威严的态度回应了我的父亲，称他为亲爱的表亲——我们共享了同一个姓氏，我们有着共同的先祖，但国王是国王，伯爵是伯爵，伯爵是国王众多臣子中的一个。

成人会慑于权力和地位，但儿童不会，所以当他们说话时，我轻松地站在一旁，带着好奇心环顾四周，看花纹繁复的大厅的穹顶，看描绘着圣经故事的厚重的地毯，看手执宝剑，庄严地站在一旁的侍卫。这些属于国王的尊贵的象征被我看在眼里，身为儿童的我却对这些并无概念。我想离开这个空旷的大房间，到走廊上，或者到别的房间，只要不留在这里，我去哪里都可以。

我的小动作引起了国王的注意。国王感觉到了我的不情不愿，微笑着让侍卫们带我出去，并告诉我，我会有玩伴的。

侍卫们领着我穿过了一条条走廊，在我被两旁的肖像和装饰品搞到不耐烦之前，为我打开了一扇房门。房间里有一个男孩，他本来坐在床上看书，因为我的到来抬起了头，然后他对我微笑。

这是我第一次见到他。

 

 

当我知道床上的那个稍比我年长几岁的孩子就是国王的小儿子时，我没有丝毫的向他行礼的意思，他却毫不在意这一点。他看着我的脸，愣了一会儿，接着他意识到自己好像有点失态，又红了脸向我道歉。

我告诉他不必道歉。他这才小声告诉我，他不是故意一直盯着我看的，他说我太好看了，所以我走进来的时候，他以为我是上帝的使者，或是希腊神话中奥林波斯的天神。对此我有点不服气，我挺起胸膛，理智气壮地告诉他，我就是我，不是天使也不是什么神灵。我还大声向他说出了我的名字，让他以后就这么称呼我。

他好像被我的直率和骄傲小小地震惊到了。他把腿上的书合起放在一边，从床上轻轻滑下来，走到我面前。

他比我高一些，但身高的优势并不影响他温和的气质。他向我伸出一只手，我毫不犹豫地回握，然后他告诉了我他的名字。当时的我万万不会想到，他的名字从此会在我的生命中留下最深刻的印痕。

 

我们作为玩伴，一起度过了剩余的春天和夏天的伊始。

在一起之后我才发现，曾以为他温和无害的我就是个傻瓜。他总有无数的奇思妙想，而这些奇思妙想的实现需要后续的行动加以实施。我们和大人们、守卫们斗智斗勇，想尽各种办法溜出去。我们曾经在午夜擎着蜡烛跑到城堡最底层的武器库，将泛着冷光的盔甲敲得叮叮作响；我们也曾假借王子之名，骗出马匹跑到城堡东边的森林里寻找传说中的独角兽，却一无所获，赶在天黑之前灰溜溜地跑回来；后来我们决定研究神秘的魔法，撬开了城堡最顶层的小房间的门，不出所料地发现了很多蒙着灰尘的厚重书籍，我们坐在屋子的角落里一起看羊皮纸上的图画，图画的内容是古代埃及人和希腊人的祭祀仪式......我们这才意识到这些是“上帝”禁止的，然后面面相觑了一小会儿，终于忍不住噗呲一笑，又低头读了起来。

在那短短一个月中，我干过的“荒唐事”甚至超过了我童年干过的荒唐事的总和，我们肆无忌惮，尽情地挥洒儿童的天真；我们也足够狡猾，等到大人们发现时，一切恶作剧的痕迹早已被我们抹掉。现在回想起来，他的父亲也许早都察觉到了他的那些小动作，但对于小儿子的慈爱让这位一向以严厉著称的国王睁一只眼闭一只眼。

然而快乐的时光如醇酒终将被饮尽一样，是有尽头的。终于到了动身离开国王的城堡的时候，我万般不舍，却毫无办法。临走的前一天晚上，吃完晚餐之后，他陪我来到我的房间。他向我道别，并告诉我，我是他不可多得的好朋友。但我听了他的话却有几分愤怒。

我的自私的心理在作祟，我希望他会因为我的别离而受到打击，我甚至在心底隐隐地祈祷，他会向他的父亲开口要求挽留我，可是他没有。

很明显，他对于我的小心思是浑然不觉的，这让我更加懊恼，我却毫无办法。

但我还是接受了他的临别礼物：他送了我一枚戒指，戒指上镶嵌了绿松石。

他说，这是迟到的复活节礼物。


	7. 一段自述 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱因哈特视角

二十年前的那个夏日，我和他分别于他的城堡；二十年后再次相见，却也是在那座城堡。

当国王投降的消息传来时，军队中爆发出一阵欢呼。贵族们庆祝战争的胜利，指望着在即将到来的谈判中分割胜利的果实；士兵们庆幸于战争的结束，他们马上就能返乡了。当然，他们在短暂的喜悦后很快就将目光投向了我，因为他们在等待我前进，向新的格局迈出第一步。

所以我起身戴上盔甲，走出了我的帐篷。我的坐骑，那匹白色的骏马已被牵到我面前，它仿佛能感受到周遭的氛围，在众人的环视下不安地踱步，直到我牵住缰绳，抚摸它的鬃毛，再一跃而起，跨到它的背上。

“出发去城堡。”我微微仰起身体，踢动马刺，对士兵们如是说。

 

城堡的大门已经为我洞开。站在两旁的国王的士兵们用冷漠的眼光看向我们，然而他们已经收到了国王的命令，所以他们将不会抵抗，即使他们抵抗了，也不会对我们造成任何威胁——我腰间的宝剑将证明一切。

我顺利地进入了城堡内部。

我看到了他，他也看到了我。他站在阶梯上，我骑在马上，我们在同样的高度无言地对望，我们却谁都没能否认，这是一次重逢。

他还穿着国王的金色的铠甲。这副铠甲我曾见过，它属于国王的私藏，肩膀处的花纹象征了国王的血统。它曾彰显了无上的权力，但拥有这副铠甲的人已然失势，所以这抹金色将会是它最后的光辉。他的头顶是镶满了珠宝的王冠，这给他苍白的脸颊和黑色的眼珠平添了一些气势，然而我知道这也会转瞬即逝。但即使胜败已分，他却骄傲地维持着自己的尊严，让我不能不肃然起敬。

所以我在短暂的犹豫之后选择下马，一步步走到阶梯前，他在阶梯的彼端，这距离近得触手可及，却又远如隔着几个世纪。

我仰头看向他，犹豫了几秒，斟酌我的语言，却骤然发现我已无话可说。仿佛是为了缓解我的尴尬一样，他对我开口了：“如果你是为了夺取王冠而来的话，那么恭喜你，你已经拿到它了。”

我被他的直白吓了一跳。我本以为作为失势的国王，他要么会对我怒目而视，进行尖锐的控告，要么是对我摇尾乞怜，求我放过他，但他没有选择这两者中的任何一个，他维持着他的仪态和风度，然后平静地宣布这场战争的结果。

我本应是胜利者，然而他的话语让我恍然以为他才是最后的赢家，可是很快我就意识到了我的立场，所以我选择反驳他：“起初的我并非为了夺取王冠而来，但走到现在的这一步，我想大家都将明白，这顶王冠究竟属于谁。”

这句话对，也不对。

当王位随着血缘而传承时，作为老国王在世的唯一一个儿子，他是当之无愧的国王；然而当王位由强者角逐时，作为胜利者的我才是真正的王者。

他也一定明白了我的意思，就像我比谁都明白他的意思。他表面上虽然被我尊重，但自从选择投降的那一刻起，他就早已别无选择。

”你是对的。“他对我说。

 

当我还是个孩子的时候，我怎么也不会想到，有朝一日，身为伯爵之子的我会登上国王的至尊之位；我也绝不会想到，金色的王冠和它所承载的荣耀和苦难会被从它的前一位拥有者手中夺走，再在所有的的注视下被递到我的手中，见证我走向耀眼得让人难以直视的最高点。

然而这件事就这样地发生了。身为胜利者的我在此刻虽有一丝庆幸，更多的却是彷徨；然而对于失去一切的人来说，这更像是命运的宣判，随之而来的是无情的讥讽。

就在我们重逢的那天，在城堡里，我眼睁睁看着他脱下金属制的护腕，双手取下自己的王冠。他手腕处的皮肤很白，就像他的脸色一样苍白，让我不禁怀疑这双手的力量，但他终于稳稳地用一只手抓住了王冠的一边，将它递给了我。

“它是你的。”他说。

“作为它的上一任主人，或许我应该亲手把它戴到你头上？”当我接住他手中沉重奢华的王冠时，他这样问我。

我犹豫了一下。贵族们和士兵们站在台阶下，他们从四面八方围绕着我们，观看着我们，就仿佛正在发生的这一幕是戏剧中上演的场景，而我们两人则是戏剧的演员。我大概能猜出来围观的人们在想什么，我也能察觉到我的一举一动对于他们而言有多么强的象征意义——如果接受他为我戴上王冠，而不是我自己夺过来戴上，那这一场加冕甚至可以说是合法的。

多么有趣啊，一群贵族在另一名贵族的统帅下起兵造国王的反，走投无路的国王却要将他至尊的王冠赠给这群叛徒的领袖。

我抓着王冠的另一端，抬头看向他。也许我在试探他到底有多少诚意，又或许，其实我一直都很在意他的想法。当我意识到这一点的时候，我的心中陡然一惊，一种异样的感觉突然充斥了我的内心，让我忍不住想低下双眼，不去看他。

然而没等我垂下双眼，他就微下低头，黑色的眼眸直视着我。

这是我第二次仔细地看他的眼睛。上一次还是二十年前。

幼时的我就觉得他的眼睛很美，像夜中不灭的火，像黑色瓷器上流转的光华；如今的我再次和他视线交汇，却惊奇地发现他眼中的光芒丝毫未减，甚至变得更深沉，如星辰大海，包容一切；然而我也能从他的眼神中感受到一丝哀伤，不是来源于对厄运的恐惧，而是看清一切后悲悯的哀伤，这哀伤尤让我心惊。

此刻我再一次清醒地认识到：我无法拒绝他，我从来就无法拒绝他。

我俯下身体，膝盖紧贴着坚硬的石质台阶，低头接受了他的王冠。沉重的金属像一个环箍，带着重量和热度，不由分说地加在我的头上。我虽然看不到此刻的情景，却能想象得到重量将我的满头金发微微压弯的样子。

这是他的赐予，是他沦落至一无所有之前最后的礼物，他将一切都给了我，包括权力、荣耀和他的生命。

在我站起来之前，我听见他在我耳边，用只有我能听到的声音说：“这是你第一次对我下跪，不是吗。”

是的，但从过去到现在到将来，也许就只会有这一次吧。


	8. 一段自述 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱因哈特视角

他在我加冕三天前的傍晚离开了城堡，前往高塔，此后我们数年不再见面。  
他走之前，我主动要求和他单独进行了一次临别的谈话，他没有拒绝。  
然而当他毫无防备地站在我面前时，我的脑海却一片空茫，所有准备好的话语都在看入他眼睛的瞬间黯然失了颜色。我本想着，这会是一次体面的别离，到头来失了方寸的人却只有我。  
然而我的表现似乎并没有出乎他的意料，他也远不像一位失去权势的贵人应有的那样狼狈，可是我们之间早已无话可谈，只剩下长久的沉默。  
我在那时才明白了什么叫做“片刻的沉默胜过千言万语”，言语有穷尽，沉默却没有尽头。他的时代已然结束，我的时代却才刚刚开始。  
临别之际，这位身着平民的衣服的昔日国王苦笑着问我，为什么不杀了他。  
我一言不发，只是保持着那个姿势坐在王座上，静静地看了他良久。他见我许久不说话，也就没有继续追问，但我想他早已明白我心中的答案了。我眼看着他不曾道别就转身离开，推开厚重的房门，然后被门外全副武装的侍卫们带走。  
他们没有关上房门，我也没有站起身。  
我坐在高处，视线从房间外空无一人的走廊上来到了脚下的羊毛地毯上，又在停滞了几秒后回到了门外。也许是建造者的设计，又也许只是个是巧合，但在这个时间，坐在这个位置，我恰好可以从走廊石墙的小窗里望见金红色的夕阳。人只有在清晨和傍晚才能直视太阳，因为此时的太阳不再耀眼，也不再炎热，它宛如一个被岁月耗尽了所有雄心壮志的老者，不失遗憾地离开这片赫利俄斯曾驾马车飞驰而过的天空。  
我虽不曾亲眼看见，但我知道在我的背后，月亮已经悄然升起。  
我的心中突然有了一个诡异的想法：他作为国王的这些年里，是否曾经也孤独地坐在国王的座位上，就像我现在这样，不失苦恼地目睹太阳的下沉，又如我现在这般陷入矛盾重重的思考呢。  
我不得而知。空荡荡的走廊上早已没有了脚步声的回响。城堡中的人们还在为即将到来的加冕典礼做准备，但现在一切都静悄悄的。他们会因为新时代的到来而感到欢乐吗？抑或是当战争胜利的喜讯退去后，缺乏目标的饥渴和空虚感又开始噬咬着每一个人。难道这才是每个人的宿命？从寂静的黑暗里来到喧嚣的人世，再随着长大和强壮逐步成为人们瞩目的对象，又因为年老和衰弱被迫或主动地离开。人类永远健忘，旧的人类走了，新的人类又来了，然而适用于每一个前人的规则又将继续适用于新人，前人的在阳光下投下的影子又因为落日西沉而消失。也许当下一天的太阳升起后，一切就又都回到原点了。  
当我从座位上起身时，天已经完全黑了。他的王朝已然结束，新一天的太阳却才堪堪升起。

 

在这之后又过了几年。每个月，我都会从使者那边听关于他的消息。  
让我感到惊奇的是，我常常想起他，想起他的长相、他说过的话、他做的决定、他身穿铠甲头戴王冠的样子，以及我们分别的那天，他临走前的那个笑。  
那个笑常常让我在午夜梦回时心神不宁。  
传说中有一把达摩克利斯之剑，身处剑下的国王无时无刻不被暴露在死亡的恐惧里。当我站在国王的面前时，他的身份是金光闪闪的、威仪万丈的、让我有强烈的破坏冲动的偶像，然而等我真正坐在他曾经的位置时，我抬头却看见那锋利无匹的剑刃因为穿堂风微微摇摆，似乎下一刻就要不受控制地落下来，扎穿我的身体，以我的血肉为祭品，以我的灵魂为养料。  
多么可笑啊。王者成为王，不仅是因为他们想成为王，更是因为他们是被命运选择、被青睐的对象，所以命运在日后又将赠与的幸运以另一种方式加倍地讨回来，那就是把上位者的心在彷徨中磨炼，在忧愁中灼烧。  
我曾去过他曾经的房间。  
那个房间很大，装饰也不豪华，甚至和他幼时房间的陈设风格几乎一样，唯一不同的是，房间的一个角落里，放着一面镜子。因为太久没人打扫，镜子已经蒙尘了。我用手揩掉那些灰尘，不出所料地在镜子里看到了我自己的脸。  
这是僭主者的脸。  
镜子里的人是一个金发的青年，有着白皙的脸庞、锋利的眉毛、闪着光的蓝色双眼和高挑的鼻梁。他和我一样，被沉重的王冠压弯了金发，也和我一样身披华丽厚重的斗篷，他冷冷地看着我，没有愤怒或不满，他只是像看着来自遥远异乡的陌生人一样审视着我，我也回报以冷漠的目光。  
然而时间久了，这张冰霜似的面孔的表情终于松动了。他动了动嘴唇，似是要尝试着对我开口，但我阻止了他，因为我怕他说出的话不合我意，又或者我早已知道了他在想什么、他想说什么——活人居然可以通过一件死的物品来认识自己，真是可笑！转念一想，这个想法又太过于愤世嫉俗了。  
我怎么能忘了，此时我正站在他的房间里，头顶是他曾经戴过的王冠，面前是他的镜子，而镜子里的脸孔却是我自己的脸！这镜子是为他而造的，他也许曾不止一次站在这镜子前思考权力、生命和永恒，品尝生的苦涩，料想死的哀愁，现在我全盘继承了他的一切，他的担忧成为了我的担忧，他的命运嫁接于我的命运。他是失败的人、离开的人，而我是一个僭主者，妄图以一己之力打碎、推倒先前的一切，却发现他的一切是早早给我量身定制好的牢笼，枷锁已经准备齐全，我只消顺从地伸出脖颈和手腕就好。  
不！当那画面突兀地出现在我脑海时，无限的恐怖驱使我逃离面前的镜中人。我已然受困于无形的枷锁，除死亡以外，再无从逃脱。而对于受困于有形的枷锁的人来说，他们又将受到怎样的耻辱和折磨？  
我不敢想。  
在那之后不久，我问使者，对那个高塔上的人，他们给他带镣铐了吗？  
使者低着头，始终不敢直视我。我听到他谦恭地说：“是的，陛下。"使者好像对我的问题感到十分意外，他回答完之后微微直起腰，是惴惴不安的样子，仿佛在等我的发落。  
“解开吧”，我听到自己这么对使者说。  
无形的枷锁总好过有形的枷锁，不被戳破的虚假的自由也是自由。


	9. 一段自述 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱因哈特视角

又一年的春天。  
来自高塔的使者的表现让我不禁皱了眉头。  
使者从门口走进来时，我就察觉到了他的局促不安。他的手放在身侧，却因为紧张而神经质地绞着衣料，他的视线躲躲闪闪，不敢迎上我的视线。  
看到使者的样子，我的思维一滞，脑海中渐渐浮起了一些关于他的可怕的猜想。  
我声音颤抖地向使者发问：“那个人，他怎么样了？”  
“那位大人，他的情况突然变得很糟。他.......他看不到了。”使者的声音越来越小，似乎是害怕我会因为听到坏消息而对他们大发雷霆，降下可怕的惩罚。  
怎么会呢？我不是一个因为自己的喜怒就随意惩责臣民的暴虐国王，虽然使者带给我的消息让我难以接受，但国王总该做好最坏的打算，不是吗？  
我很久没说话，面无表情地倚在王座上。然而我的心中早已暗潮涌动。我突然想去看他，我们已经几年没见过面了，我很想见他。几年来我尝试过不去想他，然而我根本忘不了他，他的感情和痛苦扎根得太深，让我无法逃避。如果几年前的那个黄昏的送别算是送别的话——那我只是送走了他的肉体，并任由他把我的灵魂分走了小半，让我得以片刻心安理得。  
暂时停止思考会让人感觉心安理得，然而思考一旦被再度开启，去寻找、去追求的冲动就在我的血管里涌动，我再也无法抑制我心中的渴望了。  
“余要和你一起去高塔，就现在，出发。”  
使者在听到我的命令后不可思议地抬起头。他一定从我眼里看到了无比的决绝。

 

从城堡到高塔的路，我从没想到居然有这么漫长。  
从城堡出发时还是早上，经过整天的跋涉，穿过溪流和森林，走到高塔前已是深夜了。  
跟随的侍卫们擎着火把，使我能在火光中依稀可以看清看守高塔的侍卫们的样子。夜晚总是让人困倦，值夜的辛苦更是让每个人都睡意沉沉，有的人甚至还穿着盔甲，就靠在高塔的石墙上睡着了。高塔中被困的人和他们毫无关系——这只是他们的工作而已。  
当他们认出面前的骑士们的首领是国王时，他们慌张地向我行礼，态度谦恭地仿佛这样就能把他们之前的样子从我的脑海中一笔抹消。  
如果记忆能这样被轻易抹消的话，对于所有人来说倒也不失为一件轻松的事，但更好的方式则是选择性地忽略。我接受了他们的行礼，翻身下马，把我的坐骑留在身后，交给他们照顾。  
我站在高塔的入口处，接过了侍卫手中的火把，略微迟疑了片刻，然后像下了决心似的迈步走上台阶。  
黑暗中我不能看到周围的一切，我只能听见马刺和石头的碰撞而发出声响，清脆的声音回旋在无尽的阶梯中，再将回音清晰地传到我耳边。随着这一刻不停的响声，我一步步地爬高，从地面直至空中。楼梯也因为高度的攀升而越发窄，但黑暗中行路容易让人失了方寸，忘记自己正在行路、或是迷失了自己将去向何方。  
然而我终于走到了顶端。这座高塔的最顶端是一个孤零零的囚室，囚室中只有一个囚徒。

 

当我迈上最后一段台阶时，站在门口的守卫发现了我。他在看清我头顶的王冠后震惊地睁大双眼，然后他就那样站在那里，看着我，直到我从他的身旁经过。人和人只要擦肩而过，就会有风声，只不过是大和小的区别而已，然而在这样的高塔顶端，风声显然比平地上更摄人心魄。  
但我在下一个瞬间就再没有心思想这些了，因为我看到了他。囚室的一角被烛火照亮，他就躺在床上，就在忽明忽暗的烛光旁。  
我不确定他是否发现了我，也许他已经睡着了。我在此刻像个做了错事的孩子，轻手轻脚地走到他身旁，希望我发出的响动没有吵醒他。  
然而我的这一点小希望很快就落空了——他醒着，就像他从前那样，一直清醒着。  
“是你啊，亲爱的表亲。”他将脸庞转向我的方向，对我开口了。  
我突然意识到了之前使者告诉我的现实，他看不到了。我的心脏仿佛被狠狠地揪了一下，痛得四肢发紧。

 

他拒绝了我的帮助，用手臂支撑自己坐起来，又因为力量被耗尽，只能靠在床头。  
他的黑发长而浓密，几乎到了肩膀，他的脸迎向我，他的眼睛却是合着的。我在昏暗的光中仔细地看他，就好像永远都看不够一样。他肯定能感受到我的视线，这让我怀疑我的视线是否有了温度。他沉思了几秒，轻声对我说：“我想请守卫们出去，可以吗。直到现在，我还是不习惯被人们围观。 ”  
我点了点头，守卫在和我视线接触的瞬间转身离开。很快，本就空荡荡的高塔顶端就只剩下了两个人，一个是站在床前的我，一个是坐在床上的他。  
既然他叫守卫离开，他想对我说什么呢？他不拒绝我的存在了吗？这让我仿佛有了些信心，我有太多问题想问他，太多的感情想要开口，然而这些话在我唇边打了个旋，又都被我咽了下去。末了，我重重地咽了口唾沫。  
“你的眼睛......是什么时候......”我问不下去了，在这一刻，每个词都太过于苍白，又仿佛碰了我的某些禁忌。  
“一个月前，”他说，“其实更早，很久以前我的视力就出问题了，只不过一个月前的时候，我才彻底失去了看清东西的能力。”  
说话的时候，他一直闭着眼睛，脸孔却朝向我的方向。  
“是那位守卫最先发现的。他对我很好，是个善良忠厚的人，我不希望他把这个消息告诉你，但现在看来他没有遵从我的意见。他希望我不要死......”  
“你不会死的！”听到他的最后一句话时，我的心狠狠一颤，我害怕“死”这个字眼！  
“你听我说，你不会死的！我在这里！是我错了！”我情不自禁地走到他身边，双手抓住他的肩膀，就像个孩子一样，想把我的不甘和坚决传达给他。我的手很有力，肯定捏痛了他，让他发出了短促的抽气声。  
但这个动作也瞬间拉近了我们的距离。春天并不冷，透过他的亚麻布衣料，我能感觉到他的温度，这间石室里空荡荡的，除了风声之外只有我们的呼吸声。这么多年来，我第一次距离他这么近，近得让我恍惚中以为这是个拥抱。  
然而这不是拥抱。我的手很快又松开了，但它们就像是想脱离我的控制一样，重新抓住了他的肩膀，这次却更像是个拥抱了。  
我笃定了主意要和他把话讲明白，所以我坐在了床边。  
“你不会死的，”我再一次说出了这个句子，“虽然眼睛暂时看不到了，但这只是暂时的，不是吗？之前的一切都是我的过失，我不该这么对你，我会带你离开这里，你的身体很快就会好的！”  
我越说越激动，激动地全身都在发抖，我突然在后悔中找到了一条出口，如果把一切的走向想得更好，并按照这样去努力，未来是一定会不让人失望的。话语的情景已经在我脑海中出现了一幅清晰的画面，它灿烂美好到仿佛可以把之前的一切都一笔勾销。我的手也随着身体的颤抖而微微收紧，就仿佛在把力量和信念通过肉体的接触传达到他身上。  
我急切地看着他，心脏砰砰跳个不停。  
但他的话就像秋末的冷雨，将我浇透。  
“对不起，让你失望了。可是一切已经太晚了。”他喃喃地说。  
“我快要离开了，很快，也许就在天亮之前。以前我总不相信生命是有形体的，但我能感觉到生命就像沙漏中的沙子，一点点流干。这个过程发生在我身上，所以我非常清楚。”  
他的话让我感到难以置信，我在昏暗的光中睁大双眼望着他，他却依然没有睁开眼睛。  
我看到他轻轻地开启嘴唇，吐出对我来说丝毫不亚于凌迟的话语：“这个过程是不可逆的，也是拜你所赐的，然而你不必对此怀有太大的负担，因为自从我们成为彼此的敌人的那一刻起，我们其中就必须有一个人走向死亡，不是我，就是你。”  
他好像不太适应一次说这么长的一句话。他突然侧过头，用手捂住嘴，开始咳嗽。并不是被强烈的病痛折磨得撕心裂肺的咳嗽，相反，是轻微的、绵密的，但这种咳嗽才让我尤为心惊。

他的咳嗽让我无计可施，我起身在这个房间里四处找水，终于在屋角找到了水罐。我急切地把一旁的酒杯中装满水，并把水杯递到他手边。他脸色有点发红，但嘴唇仍是苍白的。他用双手接过被子，小心地捧到面前，一点一点啜饮，直到杯子见底，他才意犹未尽地放下。  
这简直就像幼年时候我们去森林里探险，稚气未脱的他裹着毛毯坐在篝火旁，用喝杯中泉水的样子。  
很显然，他在和我想同一件事，因为他又开口了，“这简直就像当年一样，不是吗？”  
他突然睁开了双眼，然而这双眼睛已不再有光华和焦点，只让我心惊。  
“我记得小时候，我们曾经偷偷进过城堡里的一间密室，你肯定还记得。我们在那间屋子里找到了很多书，那些书里，如果我没记错的话，谈到的最多的就是死亡。“  
“关于这些问题，从前作为国王的时候，我没有时间思考，当我独自一人的时候，我发现自己突然拥有了大把的时间，然而直到现在我都没有彻底想清楚。只有死去的人才知道死亡的真面目，生者偶尔的猜测已经走到了思考的极限，将死之人能感受到死亡的迫近，然而他们的感觉虽然真实，却不准确。”  
他突然伸出一只手，准确地摸到了我的王冠，也是他曾经的王冠。  
我没有阻止他。隔着厚重的金属，我仍能感受到他的手，那只手带着轻柔的力道，在抚摸，在逡巡。手指抚过光滑的金属表面和坚硬而棱角分明的宝石，又一路向上，停在了王冠正中的十字架上。  
他并不在意那些繁复的装饰品，唯一吸引了他的是那小小的十字架。  
“从小我就对十字架的存在感到费解，我有时难以想象一个生活在千年前的拿撒勒人的死居然给后世带来了那么多的影响，这些影响深刻到改变了人们的死亡观。我们从小就哀悼他的死，又庆祝他三天后的复活。那么，你相信他的复活吗？”  
“我不相信。”我对他说。死亡就是死亡，无法掩饰，更无法更改，我从不怀疑这一点。  
“我也不信，然而那个人竟这样死了，留下了疮痍的国土、失去方向的民众和悲痛到极点的门徒。“他的手指停止了摩挲，但仍轻轻地触着王冠上的十字架。  
“‘人民的王’，在骷髅地，罗马人是这样讥讽他的吧，他们对于一个异邦人的死亡的态度是彻底的冷漠，甚至还要假装撇清罪恶，在刑场上的水盆里装模作样地洗手。可是仅仅几百年后，罗马灭亡时，又有谁不是失望透顶，即使不推波助澜，也是毫无挽留地看冷笑话呢？”  
“我知道对你来说，你很难接受冷漠这个词，你像朝阳，也像利箭，革除旧的、建立新的，你总是不畏威权，也从不服输，你生而灿烂，也被时代造就，你美好得像造物最耗尽心血的成果，所以我甚至无法想象几十年后，你的人生将怎样落幕。“  
“很可惜，我不能亲眼目睹你的死了，因为我将会死在你之前。我也曾思考过，究竟是什么样的死亡方法会更有意义一些，然而我想来想去，始终是想不到，现在我觉得，任何所谓有意义的死亡只不过是看上去有意义而已。骑士们为了荣誉的死亡有意义吗？是为了佳人的泪水汇成河流，送他们回到故乡吗？情人为了爱情的死亡有意义吗？是为了与所爱之人长相厮守，所以不惜放弃生命也要弃绝尘世吗？我发现这些死亡有意义的前提是，在死之国度里，抱恨而死的人们能如愿开启一个理想的、摒弃了一切痛苦的新世界。然而谁又真的了解那个死亡后的世界呢？谁又能保证那不是一个美丽的幌子，只是为了哄骗人们心甘情愿地离别人间的呢？“  
“所以我不想死，也不愿死，我从不认为献祭和牺牲代表了崇高和美好。我哀伤于基督的死，却无法像嘲讽蠢人一样嘲讽他，因为他比谁都要明智，比谁都要冷静，比谁都要哀伤。那么，如果死亡除了虚无缥缈的荣誉外，只剩下哀伤的话，我会感到满意吗？不，我多么想活着啊，我多么热爱生的幸福，多么厌恶死的苦难啊，可是在彻骨的哀伤中，死亡仍是我无法抗拒的、将会降临到每个人身上的最终结局。“  
他的手突然离开了王冠，滑到了我的肩膀上。他突然平添了很多力气，居然把我拉近了他的身体。他的脸庞紧挨着我的脸庞，他的眼睛看着我的眼睛，就仿佛他真的能重新获得视力一样。  
我突然想起了那个传说，人在死前会突然变得和平时一样，那是在为他们灵魂的离开作最后的准备。想到这里我的心中充斥了恐怖和不可思议，他捏住我肩膀的手也像是有千钧重。奇妙地，我却并不怕他。  
他睁大眼睛，带着一股我熟悉的孩子式的天真，继续向我说话。  
“已经过去的三十多年里，我披着王子和国王的身份，假装着信了一辈子的基督，可临到死亡的关头，我却无法相信任何人，包括我自己，当然，你也一样。”  
“直到最后，我仍然能骄傲地说，我从生到死，没有一刻不曾反抗。因为反抗地越彻底，那痛苦越明亮，越引人飞蛾扑火，也更让人心驰神往......”

然而他还没来得及说完这句话，就突然失去了全部力气。  
他向前倒在了我怀里，身体还是温热的。  
我没有慌张地喊他的名字，或者大声叫人过来查看他的情况，又或者找一个牧师过来，进行愚蠢的告解。告解是顺从上帝，祈求宽恕和原谅，然而他不需要。没有一个牧师配得上为他指明方向。  
我只是怀念怀抱的温暖，和他的身体在我怀中的满足感。他经历过太多的死亡，最终迎来了自己的死亡，我是最大的那个刽子手，却有幸成为见证者。  
我无须确认，他的呼吸已经停止了。我先是迟疑，然后是坚定地抬起自己的手，触碰这具身体的发顶。长而浓密的头发滑过我的手心，留下令人安心的触感；发根处残余的热量被夜风一点点吹散，昭示着这身体的前主人早已不知去向。  
烛火照在我们紧紧相贴的身体上，在墙壁上投下大而黑暗的阴影，但那烛火没多久就熄灭了，房间里重回一片黑暗。黑暗中能照亮一切的只有星光，星光却多有吝啬，只肯透过我们头顶上方的一扇小小的石窗。  
我这话并不准确。不是“我们”，而是“我”。  
我在此刻变回了孤独的一个人。他百般无奈，心有不甘，却被不可抗力推去了远方。  
我却依旧迷恋他赠予的最后的拥抱，因为那个怀抱给了我生的希望。  
一个埋藏在我心中二十年的答案在此刻突然浮现在我脑海中，呼之欲出。  
人生难题的解决不需要理由。

我爱他。


End file.
